Item effects
Many items in Resurgence grant special skills or effects - some of which are not otherwise available to players. These range from completely new attacks and spells, special trigger effects, timed buffs, unique auras and the familiar triggered skills (such as 5% Chance to cast Level 1 Amplify Damage on Striking). Class skill effects This section applies to the following properties, when Skill is a skill that exists on a class' skill tree: * X% Chance to cast Level Y Skill on Striking * X% Chance to cast Level Y Skill on Attack * X% Chance to cast Level Y Skill on Kill * X% Chance to cast Level Y Skill on Kills with Attacks * X% Chance to cast Level Y Skill when Struck * Grants Level X Skill Aura when equipped The damage of class skills granted or triggered by items is calculated differently than when the skill is used actively by the player. Calculating damage dealt by these skills can be done by following the two new rules: # The base damage of a skill cast by an item is equivalent to the fully-synergized version of the class skill. # Synergies still apply to this boosted base damage, but at only 10% effectiveness. As an example, you may find an item with the property "10% Chance to cast Level 28 Fireball on Striking". If you were to cast Level 28 Fireball as a Sorceress, it would have a base damage of 334-476 that will then be boosted by synergies of 20% from Immolate and Meteor. To calculate the base damage for Fireball as triggered by an item, we calculate the damage as if the skill was fully synergized (20 skill points into both Immolate and Meteor): ITEM_BASE_MIN_DMG = 334 * ( 100 + 20*20 + 20*20 ) / 100 = 3006 ITEM_BASE_MAX_DMG = 476 * ( 100 + 20*20 + 20*20 ) / 100 = 4284 Therefore, this Fireball trigger effect base damage is 3006-4284. This damage can be furthered increased by +% Fire Damage modifiers or if you are a Sorceress, any points into Immolate and Meteor will increase this base damage through the synergies (though at 10% effectiveness). For example, if you are a Sorceress who has put 16 puts into Immolate and 7 points into Meteor, the final triggered skill damage will be (ignoring any sources of +% Fire Damage such as Fire Mastery): ITEM_FINAL_MIN_DMG = 3006 * ( 100 + 16*20/10 + 7*20/10) / 100 = 4269 ITEM_FINAL_MAX_DMG = 4284 * ( 100 + 16*20/10 + 7*20/10) / 100 = 6083 In this instance, having the item trigger Fireball for 4269-6083 damage is quite a lot larger than the 1870-2667 damage (334-476 base damage with listed synergies) it would deal if you casted it yourself! However, keep in mind that such triggered skill properties are rare and normally have low chance to cast probabilities to balance out their high base damage. In general, the formula for calculating triggered skill damage is: ITEM_BASE_DMG = CLASS_BASE_DMG * ( 100 + 20*SYNERGY1 + 20*SYNERGY2 + ... ) / 100 ITEM_FINAL_DMG = ITEM_BASE_DMG * ( 100 + S1P*SYNERGY1/10 + S2P*SYNERGY2/10) / 100 Where "SYNERGY1, SYNERGY2, ..." are the % skill damage bonuses granted by that synergy skill and "S1P, S2P, ..." are the skill points that have been put into synergy 1, synergy 2, ... skills respectively. Special or dynamic effects This section applies to prominent or important properties that do not necessarily fit in any of the other categories. Melee splash: '''Deals damage in an arc in front of the attacking character whenever a melee skill is used. The damage dealt is equal to Basic Attack damage, meaning it does not benefit from skill-specific damage modifiers (such as Zeal's +% Damage or Fire Claws' 50% of Damage converted to Fire). However, properties such as lifesteal, crushing blow (with ranged penalty), added damage from items, enhanced damage from items do apply. This effect specifically requires a melee attack, meaning pseudo-melee skills such as Amazon's Ground Slam or Druid's Shockwave do not generate melee splash. '''Fortify: '''For 2 seconds, grants Physical Damage Reduction (PDR) and Magic and Elemental Damage Reduction (MDR) via the following formulas: PDR = (lvlxlvl)/80 + lvl/4), at clvl80 MDR = (lvlxlvl)/10 + lvl/3, at clvl80 '''Elemental Volatility: '''Increases to Elemental damage also grant Elemental pierce at 20% of their value. '''Elemental Adaption: '''Increases to Elemental damage also increase your Elemental Resistance '''Elemental Destruction: '''Passive elemental penetration can break immunities. Gain effects Gain buffs or gain skills are present on many items and give the player character significant power for a short period of time. The duration varies from item to item, these skills can be triggered by "on attack", "on striking", "when struck" and "on kill". * '''Enrage: 140% Enhanced Damage, +20 Weapon Speed * Diamond Skin: 30% Magic Resistance, +4,000 Defense * Empower: +5 to All Skills * Conduction: +20% Lightning Damage, -20% Enemy Lightning Resistance, 20% Faster Cast Rate * Avalanche: 30% Increased Attack Speed, 30% Increased Cold Damage * Hellfire: 40% Increased Fire Damage, 15% Fire Absorb * Brutality: 35% Chance of Crushing Blow, Stuns Target +40 * Purity: 50% Fire/Cold/Lightning Resistance, 10% Maximum Fire/Cold/Lightning Resistances * Corruption: 40% Increased Poison Damage, -20% Enemy Magic Resistance * Finesse: 30% Deadly Strike, +3000 Attack Rating * Grace: 120% Faster Hit Recovery, +30 Weapon Speed * Aegis: 60% Faster Block Rate, +30% Chance to Block, 100% Enhanced Defense, 50% Physical Resistance * Blood Rage: 10% Life Leech, 100% Increased Attack Rating, Prevent Monster Heal * Good Fortune: 200% Magic Find, 500% Gold Find * Haste: 30% Increased Attack Speed, +10 Weapon Speed, 40% Faster Run Walk * Fire Immune: '''Invulnerability to Fire damage * '''Cold Immune: Invulnerability to Cold damage * Lightning Immune: Invulnerability to Lightning damage * Resurgence: +3 All Skills, 40% Increased Attack Speed, 100% Enhanced Damage * Carnage: 500% Enhanced Damage Conditional effects These properties give the player bonuses when a certain condition or player state is met. This section lists the current conditions that are currently in the game: Low Life or Low Mana: Listed bonuses or effects are active only when the player has less than 33% Life or Mana. Full Life or Full Mana: Listed bonuses or effects are active only when the player is on 100% Life or Mana. Active skills These skills give the player a completely new skill. Some are designed as utility skills, while others are powerful enough to create completely new character builds around. Arcane Blast: Fires a blast of energy that explodes on impact, dealing your weapon damage to enemies 125% of Weapon Damge. Arcane Blast items = Edyrem Artifice/Edyrem Antiquity/Edyrem Artifact. Vortex Strike: Healing Wave: Illuminates an area surrounding the player in holy light, restoring health to nearby allies. Life healed: 400 + 20�SLVL Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Explosive Decoy: Thunder Storm: Lightning periodically strikes nearby enemies. Scald: Starfire: Fires a fast-moving bolt of magic that pierces enemies (much like Bone Spear). Damage is affected by increased fire damage modifiers. Flammability: Curse that reduces target's fire resistance. Frostbite: Curse that reduces target's cold resistance. Conductivity: Curse that reduces target's lightning resistance. Triggered skills Some new skills present on items cannot be cast by the player and are only available through triggering "on attack", "on striking", "when struck" or "on kill" effects. Goreburst: Generates a creeping trail of blood directly in front of the player that deals physical damage over time. After four seconds the trail explodes into a mess of gore, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area. +40 Goreburst Physical Damage per Strength. Goreburst items = Naglfar. Starburst: Releases five bolts of pure energy that travel a short distance in an arc in front of the player, dealing magic damage to enemies they pass through. +3 to +50 Starburst Magic damage per Energy (Depending on Quality of Unique). Starburst items = Glitterblade/Ethereal Edge/The celestial. Windburst: Creates a powerful blast of wind, dealing physical damage to enemies in an area. +15 Windburst damage per Dexterity. Windburst items = Windforce. Reverberate: Creates a wave of energy that bounces between enemies in an area. Enemies affected by this skill can only be hit once every second but the effect can be continuously retriggered between targets. 100% of Weapon damage. Reverberate items = Ulm's Undulator. Corrupting Flame: '''A vile flame that spreads a short distance in front of the player, inflicting enemies with poison. Poison Damage based on uncapped Fire Resistance Poison duration: 4 seconds +25 Corrupting Flame Poison damage per Fire Resistance Corrupting Flame items = Vertex of Sin '''Toxic Spikes: Releases a circle of poisonous spines from the player. Physical Damage: 5�SLVL Poison Damage (per second): 25�SLVL Poison duration: 4 seconds Auras Pestilence: A poisonous aura that deals Poison damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Poison resistance. PSN_RESISTANCE = -(15 + 2 * (SLVL-1)) resistance PSN_DMG = 50 * SLVL second